


with a side of lemonade

by farthendur



Series: sugar and spice [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Aftercare, Bladder Control, Cream Stuffed Buns side fic!, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Piss kink, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Submission, Tenderness, Watersports, just soccer champ jaehyun getting bossed around by the hottest baker dilf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farthendur/pseuds/farthendur
Summary: Sir, I have to go.Mr. Qian and Jaehyun have fun with a new kink and are later joined by Johnny for a steamy, kinky afternoon threesome.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Series: sugar and spice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150118
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	with a side of lemonade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunarsoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsoo/gifts).



> NOTE: This fic takes places many months in the future after Johnny, Jaehyun and Kun get together in chapter 6 of cream stuffed buns. Think of it as a side fic, a glimpse into the future! Just a fun and kinky PWP. **You do NOT need to have read cream stuffed buns to read this.**
> 
> My first piss kink fic is out and it's all for my best bro, Bru aka the CSB queen! Thank you for your amazing ideas and for loving cream stuffed buns more than even I do. <3
> 
> Thank you to Sah for the brilliant title!

_Sir, I have to go_.

Jaehyun wants to say it so bad, _knows_ he can, knows if he’s convincing and honest, it’ll be okay. Kun is kind and understanding, Kun would let him relieve himself, in the best way possible. Jaehyun shivers just thinking about it.

He wants to say it so bad, but he wants to be good more. He _is_ good, sitting on the floor with his back to the couch and his knees pulled up to his chest, sipping on his glass of water no matter how hard his bladder is screaming in need for relief. He can do this, he can hold out, and he can be good for Kun.

The TV drones on, a new episode of Star Trek: Discovery that Jaehyun just can’t focus on. He sighs a little miserably, then throws Kun a look. The older man seems adorably engrossed in the show, sucking strawberry ice cream off his spoon. Jaehyun tries not to let his gaze linger - he’s already half-hard, he doesn’t need to make this any more painful for himself.

“Something wrong, baby boy?” Kun’s soft voice sends tingles down Jaehyun’s spine. 

He noticed. He knows, he always knows. The comfort is as blissful as it is frustrating. The back of Kun’s fingers stroke feather light touches at Jaehyun’s temple, through the strands of hair above his ear. Jaehyun closes his eyes and sighs again. 

“You can tell daddy if it’s too much, baby. That’s what good pups do, right? They know their limits.”

Jaehyun whines and drops his chin to his chest. His dick thickens in his sweatpants. He looks up at Kun, comfortable on the couch, legs spread wide, watching him with care and affection and the tiniest spark of a dare. He wants to say it, but he won’t. He looks back at the TV and sips his water again.

Three months ago, this would’ve been unthinkable. Never in his life has Jaehyun imagined he could be so free, so liberated with pleasure as he is with Kun. When he let it slip that it feels really, really good to touch himself when he needs to pee, Kun’s eyes lit up. Kun, who’s willing to try things with him, to make his wildest desires come true.

At this point, they’ve got some agreements established around how they do this, what’s comfortable, what feels best. Johnny’s in on it too, occasionally, though he’s not big on being there in the moments when Jaehyun empties his bladder all over himself to Kun’s gentle praises.

Today was longer than usual. Started in the morning, thrumming with anticipation, willing his morning wood away. Johnny knew about it, so he teased him and even went so far as to give his package an “accidental” squeeze in the bathroom. Whatever. Jaehyun can’t even be mad at him, not when he knows what Johnny and Kun have in store for him for later.

Diligently, even during his classes, Jaehyun texted Kun a photo each time he emptied his water bottle. _One sir, two sir…_ Kun requested cute selfies too, and it got harder to take those the heavier his bladder got. _Finally_ , in the afternoon, Jaehyun wrapped up his homework and like a puppy made his way to Kun’s house, where he knew just being around the older would help comfort him.

Kun keeps stroking his hair in a way that melts Jaehyun bit by bit. A moment later, he leans down and presses a kiss behind Jaehyun’s ear. His fingers move to massage Jaehyun’s neck. Jaehyun sips his water and closes his eyes and waits.

The thing is, he knows he can go longer. It’s been hours and he knows if he just pushes himself, he can go a little bit longer. But the longer he sits there, Kun’s warm fingers working the knots in his neck, he realizes he doesn’t want to. He’s miserable like this, and he’s not supposed to be. This is about feeling good and he’s starting to not feel so good...and that’s something Kun would never want for him. 

Jaehyun turns his head and nuzzles into Kun’s hand. Kun says something soft and pets his hair. 

Kun won’t think any less of him. Kun will still be proud of him and take care of him and make him feel good. 

Jaehyun opens his eyes and looks up at the older man. He works his tongue in his mouth.

“Come up here, pup,” Kun pats his lap, reading the need in his pleading eyes. Jaehyun winces as he gets up and takes a seat in Kun’s lap. He relaxes against Kun’s chest, curled in on himself. Kun rubs his side and watches him. “Wanna let go, baby? You can tell me any time and it’ll be okay.”

“Just wanna sit here a little more,” Jaehyun mumbles.

Kun holds him, massaging his thigh. He lets his hand run up and over the boy’s belly. A gasp escapes Jaehyun’s mouth when he presses down lightly.

“Let’s go to the shower, hm?” Kun kisses along Jaehyun’s chiseled jawline. His soothing words turn into whispers as he presses his lips to Jaehyun’s. “Come on, good boy, let’s go take care of you.”

Kun prepared the guest bathroom earlier, so now they can just get right to it. Jaehyun stands in the middle of the shower, shoulders hunched, looking soft and sexy in his shirt and soccer shorts. Kun takes his own shirt and shorts off and goes to stand behind him in just boxers, pressing to his boy’s side.

“Well, I think I did pretty well, all things considered,” Jaehyun tries to smile but winces instead. Jeez, maybe he should have ended this earlier. But with Kun’s warmth all over him, he’s electrified with the knowledge of the impending relief.

“You did amazing, baby boy. You always do,” Kun says, dragging a hand down Jaehyun’s chest and pressing on his tummy. Jaehyun gasps and Kun presses a few proud kisses above his ear. He smells like cologne and bakery. The mixed scent is something Jaehyun’s grown deeply fond of. “Come on, let it out now, get yourself all filthy like the dirty puppy you are.”

The tiniest moan slips out of Jaehyun’s throat and he stares down at his crotch. The silence stretches. Kun keeps petting him and kissing his temple. Jaehyun just can’t let go. It hurts and his whole body is hypersensitive, but he can’t.

“You can let it out now, puppy,” Kun encourages softly again. His hand makes its way across Jaehyun’s front, pressing different spots. “Daddy’s here to help. Show me how good you can be and how well you can piss all over yourself, come on, baby, come on, filthy puppy…”

Jaehyun closes his eyes and lets Kun’s whispers wash all over him. He feels Kun’s loving, skilled hand move from his belly to his crotch, stroking his soft cock in a way that makes something inside Jaehyun throb harder.

Jaehyun lets out the world’s deepest sigh.

He lets go.

“Oh, puppy…” he hears Kun breathe.

Hot liquid spills down his thighs, hitting the tiles below. It seeps through his jockstrap and his black shorts, makes his skin tingle. His cock pulses and throbs and his head spins.

“You are so _filthy,_ Jaehyunnie, you’re making such a mess of yourself. Good boy, that’s perfect, keep going, let it all out, pup…”

Jaehyun gasps. His bladder hurts and the tip of his cock burns pleasantly. Kun is pressing on his tummy again and Jaehyun whimpers quietly, while his piss continues to flow down his legs in irregular streams.

“Look at this mess, baby. You made a big dirty mess. Daddy’s so proud of you, you’re such a good dirty piss puppy, baby,” Kun whispers against the side of his head, pressing kisses into his hair. Jaehyun feels like he’s floating, small and useless, yet happy that he made Kun proud.

The last of it trickles out of him in pathetic spurts. Jaehyun winces, his bladder cramping up. Kun soothes him, rubbing warm circles into his tummy and stroking his hardening cock. His smaller body is caging Jaehyun in and it makes him feel so warm and ready to surrender to all of Kun’s desires.

“Give me a kiss, puppy. You did amazing.”

Jaehyun turns his head and Kun captures his lips in a wet, hot kiss. He slips his tongue inside Jaehyun’s mouth and the younger gasps. It’s like he’s forgotten how to really kiss properly, his tongue feels sluggish and clumsy, but that suits Kun just right. He kisses Jaehyun sloppily and assertively, taking everything Jaehyun has to offer while stroking him to full hardness.

“You’re so sexy, baby. Are you ready for your reward?” Kun whispers against Jaehyun’s lips once they part.

Jaehyun opens his eyes slowly, takes in Kun’s handsome features. Sudden panic floods his gaze and he jerks back. Recognizing the signs, Kun brings him closer again and rests their foreheads together. He rubs his thumb against the shell of the younger’s ear and tries to soothe him.

“It’s okay, Jae. It’s me. It’s just you and I here and that’s all that matters. This is perfectly fine. You felt so good, right? It’s okay. We can stop if you want, but just remember that it’s just us.”

Some time back Jaehyun shared with him that he has these awful moments every now and again, where he gets incredibly self conscious out of nowhere in the middle of their play, like he’s seeing himself through the eyes of his friends who know nothing about this side of his life. Kun paid careful attention, and has since learned to help ground him and remind him that this is nothing to be ashamed of.

Gradually, Jaehyun sinks back to his comfortable pupspace and relaxes against Kun. He seeks out Kun’s lips for a couple of gentle kisses that the older indulges.

“Let’s take these off,” Kun whispers, rubbing Jaehyun’s back.

Soon, Jaehyun’s soiled clothes are in a pile by the sink and he’s fully naked in Kun’s arms. Kun pushes on his shoulder and helps him get down on his knees. What a sight he makes. Toned and broad, completely bare and ready for whatever Kun has in store for him.

“Get your hands behind your head for me?”

“Like this, sir?”

“Just like that. Good boy.”

Kun watches him a little longer. He cups his cheek and strokes his thumb along his lip. Jaehyun’s eyes are hooded with arousal. Finally, Kun pulls his waistband down and brings his cock out. Jaehyun licks his lips, fixated. Kun fists his erection loosely before touching it to Jaehyun’s lips. Jaehyun’s tongue pokes out to tease.

“Yeah...Good boy. Open up now.”

Jaehyun exhales through his nose as his lips wrap around Kun’s member. Kun’s warm hand is still holding his face, and Kun guides himself in inch by inch, in and out, a little more each time. Jaehyun does his best to keep his tongue flattened and pressed up to increase the friction for Kun. Every pleasured breath and hum coming from the older man sends pinpricks of satisfaction down Jaehyun’s naked body. _He’s_ doing that. _He’s_ the one being so good for his daddy.

Lewd little noises spill from Jaehyun’s lips as his sucking gets sloppier. The subtle familiar musk of Kun’s body luls him further, every time his nose grazes the short hairs on Kun’s groin. He’s still trying his best to keep his teeth out of the way and keep his throat open, but he loves sucking cock so fucking much that his brain is an impenetrable haze of subspace. That’s perfectly fine by Kun, in fact it’s just what he loves most. Having his boy relaxed and pliant in his arms, sloppy and struggling just a little every time Kun’s dick hits the back of his throat.

“Mm. You’re doing amazing, love,” Kun praises, then moans more audibly.

He plants his hands on the wall behind Jaehyun and thrusts into his mouth shallowly for a while, then brings a hand to trace Jaehyun’s thick bicep. It fills him with so much power and adoration for Jaehyun too, to see him so muscled and strong and big, surrendering all of his agency just to pleasure Kun. He strokes along Jaehyun’s neck and jawline and finally pauses and pulls out of his mouth.

Jaehyun heaves, opening his eyes to look at Kun who bends down to kiss him.

“You’re so good, puppy. You’re always so good at making daddy feel special. Do I make you feel special too?” he strokes Jaehyun’s hair and smiles when the boy nods right away. “Good. Cause you are. My special boy. Ready for your next reward?”

Jaehyun raises his eyebrows in a silent question, but his body reacts with excitement right away.

Kun takes a step back. He reaches around to where he left his phone on the toilet lid, “Stay still, okay? Just a little longer.”

He grunts with effort and mild discomfort, holding his erection at an angle. A moment later and a clear stream of piss comes out and Kun angles it towards Jaehyun’s naked chest. Jaehyun gasps loudly and his gasp morphs into a moan.

“Oh...sir…”

“That’s it, stay still, puppy…”

Kun covers Jaehyun in the hot liquid, from his shoulders to his crotch to his rippled thighs. It has Kun’s own body burning with arousal and euphoria, from his fingertips down to his toes. He snaps a few photos too, of the golden stream splashing on Jaehyun’s chest while his face conveys pure, desperate bliss.

“You look fucking perfect, puppy. My best piss pup, aren’t you? Taking it so well, you’re perfect, baby, you’re amazing…”

When there’s no more left, Jaehyun is still looking up at Kun with glossy, pleading eyes, begging for some relief he can’t quite vocalize. Kun puts his phone away and grabs his boy’s hands and kisses him deeply while helping him stand up. Their tongues slide together and Jaehyun whimpers, holding on to Kun.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, puppy,” Kun murmurs against his lips. He works on getting the shower to the right temperature while Jaehyun still hangs on to him, warm.

They take their time cleaning up. Kun’s hands roam Jaehyun’s body, washing and massaging and soothing and claiming. They make out tenderly, and despite their erections waning, their kisses are still heated.

“How are you feeling?” Kun asks while Jaehyun soaps up his torso.

“I’m good,” Jaehyun replies quietly in his deep voice. He smiles and Kun smiles back.

“No flags? You’re okay to continue after this?”

Jaehyun nods, his ears suddenly bright red, “Yeah. I feel really good. Thanks for checking, Kun.”

Kun smiles wider. They’re both sporting dimples now.

“Come here,” he wraps Jaehyun in his arms gently and holds him under the warm shower spray. Tender moments like these help weave so much more trust into their scenes and solidify their bond beyond sex. 

Jaehyun trails little kisses along the older man’s neck and jawline.

“You got a cut on your chin again,” he points out and kisses the little scratch.

“Yeah, I’m due a new razor, I think.”

Jaehyun slides a hand down Kun’s chest, “Let me and Johnny buy you an electric razor. I still can’t believe you don’t have one.”

Kun scoffs, feeling at Jaehyun’s toned ass, “I’m scared it won’t shave as close as I want it to. I don’t think a scruffy look suits me, Jae.”

“It does shave very close though! Look at me, it works just fine. Your facial hair isn’t heavy enough for it to matter.”

“Maybe…”

Jaehyun kisses his lips, “I’ll show you. I’ll bring mine over. Come on, you gotta let us take care of you sometimes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will include Jaehyun getting railed from both ends and is coming very soon!!! **Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed!** I am also still working on cream stuffed buns chapter 7 where we'll see Johnjaekun's first time together :B
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/johnxuxi) and [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/johnxuxi).


End file.
